


The Initiation

by SparklingBastard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Traits, Biting, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kemonomimi, Long Shot, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Tumblr: Smutember, aomomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingBastard/pseuds/SparklingBastard
Summary: When you turn 20 years old, you must undergo your first heat with your chosen partner. Sometimes, the partner has always been there without you realizing it. The question is; do they bite?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Smutember 2020





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite aus to play around. Perhaps I’m somewhere deep within a furry lol? This has taken inspiration from Beastly Call by TCon. It is a wonderful Kagakuro fic you should give a try to.
> 
> Thank you for Hopeassassin for proofreading this for grammar and typos!
> 
> Please enjoy!

August arrived and with it both Kagami’s and Aomine’s 20th birthdays. Satsuki went through a lot of trouble with Kise to find something nice for Aomine as a birthday present – something which did not contain women with gigantic bazookas aimed at the viewer – while Kagami’s present was surprisingly easy to find. When she handed it over to Kagami a few days after the 2nd of August, he blushed, bashfully thanking her for the gift he had not been expecting. Aomine’s eyes turned lazily to Kagami from the sofa where he was slouching.

“You two have done it yet?” he blurted with such casual tone that Satsuki turned on her heels to Aomine, brows knit together.

“Dai-chan!”

“What? It’s the 20th birthday. Both them are 20. It’s, what, 5th of August? I would have done it twenty times already by now knowing what’s been going on so far,” Aomine defended himself with a scoff, all to Satsuki’s dismay and to Kagami’s deepening blush.

“Aomine-kun, I think that’s a bit too private,” Kuroko put in politely from the floor near the table which Kagami had decorated with multiple delicious things to eat.

“Seriously, Dai-chan! And in Kagamin’s house during his birthday party!”

“Nah, the party hasn’t even started yet. Half of the people are yet to arrive. Look, we’re once early,” Aomine spread his arms. “Perfectly okay time to talk about some friend stuff, right?”

“Dai-chan, no!”

“What?! You always say I should speak more and interact with people!”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko repeated Aomine’s name again. “Please stop. You are making Kagami-kun and Momoi-san uncomfortable. To be honest, I’d prefer not to talk about the matter either.”

When Aomine realized that he was cornered, he groaned, tossing his head backwards and throwing is arms in the air with the most dramatic manner.

“I can’t believe you! You all are just boring. What’s wrong with the subject?” he complained.

“Everything!” Satsuki and Kagami replied in a blushing unison. Kuroko took a look at them both.

“Look, you are making them uncomfortable.”

Aomine fell into a silence. Then, he accepted his defeat with a click of his tongue, sinking deeper into Kagami’s sofa.

“I’m sorry, Kagamin,” Satsuki apologized. Kagami was clearly struggling to look her into her eyes but he did his best, nevertheless.

“It… It’s fine. I’m going to call Kise and see where he is. It’s not like him to be late,” Kagami managed to mumble, excusing himself into his bedroom. Kuroko’s head turned to look at the moping Aomine, eyes narrowing.

“You really made Kagami-kun feel bad,” he scolded Aomine. Kuroko’s scolding was followed by Satsuki’s sharp slap on Aomine’s thigh as she sat next to him, eyes flaming.

Aomine snorted, grinning.

“Hah. I knew it. He’s done shit.”

“Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko’s icy tone erased the smug grin away from Aomine’s lips. He grunted, turning his head away from Kuroko, just to be met face to face with Satsuki’s fuming expression. Scoffing, Aomine turned his head in the opposite direction.

The topic was not touched upon anymore that evening.

* * *

Aomine’s birthday went by and it was simply celebrated at a burger place, where everyone stuffed their faces full with their favorite food. Fast food for one of the fastest men in Japan, Satsuki thought, all amused. Her eyes sometimes traveled to Kagami and Kuroko, who clearly enjoyed each other’s company, and Aomine’s words from the beginning of the month popped to her mind:

_Have you two done it yet?_

Satsuki tried not to think about it. At least not too much. Private information, like Tetsu had mentioned. Her eyes drifted to Daiki, who was eagerly licking the spilled mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth.

Dai-chan hadn’t done it yet.

Neither had she.

Guess Kagamin and Tetsu-kun had beat them in the initiation, though there really was no other way, was there? Dai-chan’s birthday wasn’t until now and before the 20th birthday it was…

“Momocchi?”

Kise’s concerned voice brought Satsuki back from her thoughts and with Kise’s comment, everyone’s attention turned to Satsuki.

“Eh? What?” she stuttered, embarrassed of everyone’s eyes on her all of the sudden.

Kise turned to take a quick look at Aomine until his attention returned to confused Satsuki.

“Is there something on Aominecchi’s face?” His tone was amused.

When Satsuki’s eyes automatically traveled to look at Aomine, her gaze was returned with a narrowed stare from Aomine’s part. As their eyes met, Satsuki remembered what she had just been thinking.

“Dai-chan is such a messy eater,” she lied, surprisingly convincingly. So convincingly that Aomine replied to her comment with an irritated call.

“Huh?!”

“Ah, well, I was looking at the same, Aominecchi,” Kise grinned at Aomine and Satsuki wasn’t sure did Kise do that because she had managed to fool him or because he wanted to cover Satsuki from Aomine. Kise had always had a sharp sense for these kinds of matters. It wasn’t once or twice that Kise had asked if Satsuki had ever thought about Aominecchi more than as a friend.

She hadn’t until Kise had brought that up a year ago. Declining Kise’s idea as something which couldn’t work or be true, Satsuki had made her mind to prove Kise wrong. She had sat in front of her memos and all the data she had collected from Dai-chan and compared them to her own data.

The revelation had been unmistakable: Dai-chan and she were compatible.

Of course, she had known that! Her intuition had screamed about it, but she had to see it in numbers, charts and different lines here and there on her charts. While everything was pointing at Dai-chan being a good match to Satsuki, it wasn’t the same thing. There was friendship, then there was love and then there was 20th birthday initiation. Stealing another look at Kagamin and Tetsu-kun Satsuki calculated that those two had all the three options matching.

But she and Dai-chan? Well, on a paper, why not. But in real life?

Probably not worth it.

Not that Dai-chan would even ask her.

* * *

“Have you thought about it, Satsuki? The initiation?”

Aomine’s sudden question halted Satsuki on her feet as they were heading back their homes – located across the same street facing one another.

“Dai-chan, that is----” she began, but Aomine had already turned around to face her; his hands shoved down into his hoodie’s pockets.

“A relevant question,” Aomine finished the sentence.

Satsuki couldn’t believe that he would bring it up here, on the street – and yet, that was exactly Dai-chan’s style: to bring out private matters concerning either one of them in the complete privacy of the deserted suburban street at 10pm.

“I… It’s inevitable but… I really haven’t thought about it that much. I’m not in a hurry you know,” Satsuki found her voice, rubbing her arm through her long-sleeved dress.

Aomine’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“You thought to go the initiation through with Tetsu, didn’t you?”

Satsuki had to nod. There was no need to lie to Dai-chan.

“Hmm, too bad Bakagami got there first.”

“It’s fine,” Satsuki shook her head, smiling softly. “Tetsu-kun is happy with Kagamin.”

“They are a good match, I give them that,” Aomine said casually, starting to walk towards their homes in a slow pace. Satsuki caught up with him with a few long strides.

“A tiger and a silver fox are a good match, albeit a bit unusual,” Satsuki agreed with Aomine, peering up to his face.

“So are a panther and an ocelot,” Aomine noted, stopping abruptly. He took a look at Satsuki from the corner of his eye. Satsuki knew that look: he was being serious.

There was no way Satsuki could prevent her face flushing red when Aomine brought their species up together with that look on his face. The streetlights were dim, but she was sure Dai-chan was slightly embarrassed, too. She knew what was coming next when he turned to face her.

“Go the initiation through with me,” Aomine asked, his voice surprisingly tender.

While Satsuki had anticipated that request, it was still a completely different thing to actually hear him ask that out loud. And on a street, of all of the places! When Satsuki didn’t reply to Aomine as fast as he had hoped, Aomine continued:

“I know I’m not Tetsu, but we’ve known each other pretty much forever. We just somehow happened to be born in the same year, next to each other and our families were friends long before our arrivals. We’re both felines. I asked you once if you believed in fate…” Aomine’s voice got quieter. He rubbed his neck nervously, scoffing at himself. “What I’m saying is that it’s not that bad idea. I know you have not gone the initiation through yet and yeah, we still have time for a year until there are consequences.”

“I know that,” Satsuki replied, her blushed face hidden from Aomine behind her bangs. “The preventive medication won’t really do any good to you as an athlete if you don’t go the initiation through during your 20th year as soon as possible after your birthday.”

“That’s why I was curious if Kagami and Tetsu had done it already. Tetsu’s birthday in is January so he’s not having much time anymore,” Aomine shrugged. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking that if I can’t get Mai-chan – which I won’t – then you are the best option for a partner I have, Satsuki.”

Odd. That sounded almost romantic to Satsuki’s ears. She cleared her throat.

“I… I made calculations,” she started, leaving out the part which included Kise’s curiosity of their relationship status. “Everything points out that we’re a good match.”

“Yeah, of course we are. I can tell that without charts and numbers. That’s why I wanted to ask you.”

“But!” Satsuki’s head shot up and she forced herself to look up to Aomine’s face, despite of it all. “The first heat is…! It’s… I think I’m a bit afraid of it all…”

Aomine’s eyebrow cocked up.

“Afraid?”

“I was thinking it would be Tetsu-kun. I thought about that for years. I pictured it in my head and how romantic it would be. But Tetsu-kun has Kagamin now and I don’t want to have a taken partner for the initiation. I know Tetsu-kun would do it for me if I asked, he’s like that,” Satsuki said with a small melancholic smile. “I can’t do that. It would be wrong. And, now that you asked me, Dai-chan, I was surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to ask me. I’m a bit worried that what if it’s really awkward?”

Surprisingly, Aomine laughed.

“It probably will but so what? It’s not like it’s going to ruin us or anything,” he shrugged casually.

“Are you sure, Dai-chan?” Satsuki frowned, unable to hide her concern which squeezed her stomach. “What if something happens and it ruins our friendship completely?”

She didn’t like that. Didn’t like the idea that her friendship with Dai-chan would not be how it used to be after the initiation. She had already lost Tetsu-kun in some sense. Losing Dai-chan would be….

“Hey, don’t you start weeping now!” Aomine had closed the space between them and was ruffling Satsuki’s hair with his hand. She shot her head up to demand him to stop messing with her hair but when she saw the determined yet tender gaze in Aomine’s eyes, all the words died on her lips.

Aomine inspected her eyes calmly. “If you think you can get rid of me that easily, I have some news for you.”

Satsuki sniffed. They had gone through different things in life with Dai-chan. They had stuck with one another despite everything so far. Dai-chan was---

“It’s more of a bonding, after all, right?” Aomine continued, his hand steady on Satsuki’s head. “Think about it. You don’t have to answer me now. And would you decline, I’ll handle things somehow for myself. Don’t do it because of me. Do it only if you want it.” He retreated his hand, shoving both wrists into his pockets again. “Would you want another partner, like from those initiation catalogues, I’ll make sure they are good enough for you.”

Satsuki blinked, feeling a slight moisture in the corners of her eyes. She was the one who looked after Dai-chan and made sure he didn’t do anything stupid. He looked after her so that she wouldn’t get into any trouble – especially with too touchy-feely guys - and even if she declined Dai-chan’s offer, she could trust that Dai-chan would make sure she was safe with her chosen initiation partner.

He really was the best. The most compatible partner choice for her.

“Let’s do it, Dai-chan,” Satsuki replied, her tone sure. “I trust you the best.”

A smile broke on Aomine’s lips.

“Good. I’ll let mom and dad know and will start the courting.”

Satsuki agreed with that with a small nod, unable to help her own lips curving into a smile matching Aomine’s.

* * *

In werepeople society, initiation for adulthood and thus access to their true powers was acquired through what was referred as The First Heat. Some decided to skip their initiation and prevent it from happening with medication – everyone for their own personal reasons for their own personally chosen time – but the medication could cause side effects. Any medication messing up with natural hormones and the animal side in a wereperson could. Satsuki had read all about this phenomenon as soon as she had become the manager of the Touou team. She consulted the school nurse and talked with the older players in the team. She searched online and calculated charts for each of her players prior and post the initiation. Now, she was managing the university team where Aomine was. She had underlined to each player the importance to decide if they wanted to go through the initiation and if not, how they should consult their doctor for a right medication plan. It didn’t matter if you already had slept with someone – the initiation was different. It was the animal waking up. It was the side of a wereperson players like Aomine could utilize in their games more after that, though it was officially approved that animal side could be utilized for a gameplay from the next year onwards to avoid unbalanced games.

Satsuki had all the information needed for the initiation and what it contained. She had witnessed some of her team members going through the initiation with courting times. Players leaving practices with their partner hanging on their arm. Tender gazes meeting one another at the front door of the campus. The clear change in the guys when the courting started and how they carried themselves.

But now, when she was the subject of Aomine’s courting, it made her surprisingly bashful, though she did her best to hide it from everyone. She kept her straight face when on the next Saturday afternoon, a courting courier brought a box of chocolate and a cute little hamster toy on a string that was clearly from a gachapon to Satsuki’s door with her mother there witnessing it. She kept her racing heart at check when she accepted the gifts from Aomine and listened her mother’s happy talking how she needed to go to find Dai-chan a return gift as soon as possible so the poor young man wouldn’t need to wait nervously if Satsuki had accepted his request to start courting or not. She managed to keep herself calm at the courting courier’s desk when she sent Dai-chan his return gift as a sign that she had now officially approved Dai-chan as her suitor and initiation partner. She managed to smile and act all levelheaded when Dai-chan and his parents arrived to Momois’ house the same evening he had gotten and accepted his gift, to celebrate and negotiate how all the formalities and the initiation itself should be handled.

Satsuki sat next to Aomine on their sofa in the open living room while their parents were going through different initiation places in the kitchen in front of them, planning the ritual like Satsuki and Aomine wouldn’t be there.

“They’re taking this a bit too seriously,” Aomine broke the silence between them, his head tilting slightly to Satsuki.

“I guess my parents are just happy that it’s you,” Satsuki reasoned with a small smile, watching how her mother burst in heartily laughter with Mrs. Aomine.

“Did you tell your granny yet?”

“Mom did. She was happy. She said she’s going to make us celebrational yukatas for the ritual,” Satsuki replied.

“Hmm, sounds like your parents might have a place in their mind for us…” Aomine’s words dragged into a thoughtful hum. He slid slower in his seat, pushing his hands into his hoodie’s front pocket. “It feels a bit weird to be the center of such hassle. It’s just a one ritual. One week, right? We haven’t even started anything yet besides the gift exchange.”

“About that, Dai-chan,” Satsuki mumbled, making sure no one from the parents was watching them. “Mom booked me a checkup for next week. I think your parents might approve your courting of me better after they get the results.”

“What, you think my folks have issues with you?” Aomine chuckled. His head lolled back against the backrest, turning to Satsuki. “You should have seen mom when I told I had sent you a courting offer. She cried like I’d announced getting married.”

Satsuki could imagine that. Dai-chan had always been sensitive, downright to a cry-baby, and he had clearly inherited that from Mrs. Aomine.

“I went to the check up before my birthday so I’m all clean and good to go. Dad said it would be the best in a case there will be donor requests. I’d have clean papers by then,” Aomine said.

Satsuki’s heart sank down to her stomach when the word donor was mentioned. She swallowed.

“Do—Donor? Your parents want you to become a donor?” she whispered at him, eyeing sideways at his parents.

Aomine groaned.

“It’s not that serious,” he replied, huffing. “I have good genes. The gene pools are always looking for good donors to keep the race alive and healthy. You know that shit.”

Satsuki nodded. Of course, Dai-chan was a good donor for new offspring of the panther gene pool in Japan, perhaps even internationally. He was a young, healthy, successful athlete who would go far with his career, even when he had decided to stay in Japan and not enter the national team yet. Satsuki pondered would he change his mind next year when he was allowed to utilize his awaken beast powers on the basketball court.

“But your parents wish you’d say yes to the requests…” Satsuki muttered, mostly to herself. Aomine’s nose wrinkled.

“Hell, don’t look so sad. I’m not going to accept any of them. Too much of a hassle. I went to the tests to get dad off from my neck. I’m only interested in the basketball. I couldn’t care less if I was the last panther in whole Japan. There are other panthers. I don’t have to breed with like, every single feline female.”

“Even if it paid well?” Satsuki asked, half-amused, half-relieved. His answer was so Dai-chan.

“Nope. Money means nothing.”

“That’s the Dai-chan I know,” Satsuki sighed, noticing just now how tense she had been during the conversation. Too afraid of Aomine’s answer.

“Besides, they have that Bakagami, a tiger. They can cry after his genes and shovel money at his doorstep if they are so desperate for good felines,” Aomine waved his hand casually, signaling that the subject was handled now from his part.

Satsuki chuckled.

“I don’t know if Tetsu-kun would like that.”

“ _Kagami-kun, how could you?”_ Aomine imitated Kuroko the best way he could, making the face of an angry Kuroko. Satsuki laughed out loud, pulling Aomine into her laughter with a chuckle. Their playfulness alerted their parents.

The parents had made a decision for their children. They would send Satsuki and Daiki to a resort dedicated for initiations, with exclusive four-star service with a bath, delicious food, and entertainment in Tokyo. Medical services with health check-ups, initiation services, wereperson services, private separated areas for each couple, proper resting areas, and initiation’s aftercare. All included.

Only the best for our children, they reasoned this expensive trip.

Satsuki looked at the pamphlet in her hands, her eyes glued to the beautiful images and soothing sceneries of gardens and food tables. Aomine was inspecting the same paper over her shoulder.

“Dai-chan, this looks nice.”

“Then we will go there.”

* * *

While Satsuki had secretly hoped for a longer courting time, her mother, together with Dai-chan’s, booked the resort for the next month. When it came out, Satsuki didn’t have the heart to tell her mother to cancel the reservation and move it maybe three or four months further, as she thought it would give too much trouble for the upcoming new year time. So, she accepted the news with a smiling face, gently reminding herself that this was Dai-chan and not some random partner found from one of those initiation partner services. She would be in good hands. It would he Dai-chan’s first time, too. They could be awkward together.

After the reservation and Satsuki’s clear papers from the health check, Aomine started his courting. It started with lingering light touches and brushes of hands, fingers, elbows. It was his eyes on Satsuki, especially in the public places. The soft tone of his words, which appeared more often than before the courting. While Aomine still kept his scoffing, huffing, and groaning dramatic side, Satsuki noticed that he was a lot keener to react to her moods and responses accordingly instead of pushing his own agendas on her.

They were encouraged to spend as much time together as possible, and both families gave them space and time for privacy. Satsuki felt like all eyes were on her now but Aomine seemed not to mind. He brushed the hassle off and told her they should continue their lives just normally, and that she should just trust him with this all. From their friends, Kise was the first one to spot that something was going on and Satsuki could see Kise did his best to contain himself from screaming “I told you so” and dancing around a bit after the news.

After the first week of Aomine circling around her gently, Satsuki caught Aomine fresh from the bath, in his boxers. Nothing unusual. That was what he did so often, parading around her in his underwear. But this was the first time ever Satsuki blushed at the sight. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the curves of his toned body, which would eventually pin her underneath it. Not from his wide chest where she could rest her head afterwards. Not from his sport sculpted arms that would be caressing her.

Aomine caught her stare and the rosy cheeks. He smirked, all smug.

“Oh? Satsuki, what’s with that wolf stare?” he asked, coming closer to Satsuki sitting on a couch. She blinked, getting just redder for being caught like that.

“No-nothing!” she stammered with a flustered face, swallowing quickly.

“Come on, you can’t lie to me, Satsuki. Not with that face,” Aomine grinned, stopping to stand just at Satsuki’s reach. “Admit it; you want to touch me.”

He guided Satsuki’s palm up against his abdomen, slowly, softly. Satsuki didn’t resist, like she usually would have. When her palm connected with Aomine’s warm, still moist skin, a small gasp escaped from her lips. She was watching her palm on him, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Aomine didn’t say anything. Just looked at her and then sought out Satsuki’s other hand, too, and placed it next to her palm on his muscular stomach. He guided her palms to run over his abdomen and to his hips and back up slowly with his own hands.

“Touch me, Satsuki. Any time you want,” he spoke; his tone alluring in Satsuki’s ears. He ran her hands over his abdomen up to his chest, her palms glued on him: “Anywhere you like.”

She swallowed again, not realizing she was doing that. Her face was burning, but she didn’t protest touching Aomine – nor did anything to move her hands on her own. Aomine knelt down, taking Satsuki’s hands through his whole torso and neck to cup his face, keeping his own hands on top of hers. He looked Satsuki directly into her eyes, his own eyes narrowing. 

“I want you to be comfortable with me,” Aomine said. Satsuki protested.

“Dai-chan I---”

“Two more weeks and we’ll go through the initiation. We should be comfortable with each other’s bodies by then,” he cut her off. “I’m the one courting you but it doesn’t mean you should keep your hands to yourself. Our folks have given us privacy for a reason. Let’s use these weeks well.”

“Dai-chan, you just want to get to fondle my boobs. I can see where your eyes just went,” Satsuki protested, humored. Aomine’s face flushed.

“Well of course!” he spat, nose wrinkling and the hurt in his voice amused Satsuki. “But that’s not the only thing I want.”

The way he said that, together with the sharp, penetrating stare made Satsuki’s heart skip a beat. And another. And another. It was hammering in her chest rapidly.

She knew exactly what Dai-chan meant.

Aomine’s forehead pushed against Satsuki’s with a deep sigh.

“Don’t give me such a freaked out look,” he murmured from his throat. “You’re making me feel bad about unnerving you.”

“No, Dai-chan!” Satsuki gasped, throwing her arms around Aomine’s neck. She replied to his gentle forehead put by nuzzling her head against his. “I’m looking forward to the initiation. I really am. I’m just a bit concerned of myself. Just now, my heart… I have never reacted like this to anyone but Tetsu-kun when I was younger, and now it’s Dai-chan who gets my heart beating like crazy all of the sudden.”

“Hmm, might be the animal awaking. You had your birthday in spring,” Aomine reasoned in Satsuki’s hold, enjoying being held.

“What if I bite you? What if I can’t control the beast?” Satsuki mumbled, fumbling with the back of the neck hair of Aomine’s. He let out a thoughtful hum.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s unlikely and I can defend myself.”

“But it can happen with the first heat…” she reminded Aomine.

“Sure, it can but nothing indicates it happens to us.”

“… I guess you are right. I think I need to do a few more calculations,” Satsuki gave in after a small pause. Aomine nuzzled his head against hers, grinning.

“You’re the one who always predicts what’s going to happen, are you not?” He kept nuzzling her. “Always nagging at me for what I’ll do next before I even do anything and finding me anywhere I try to hide.”

Satsuki chuckled. He nuzzled her more.

“So you’re going to see all the things which can go wrong and prevent them from happening before they do with the initiation too. I’m not worried. I trust you.”

“Dai-chan, stop, your hair is all wet and tickling me,” she pushed him away from her face, but Aomine was persistent.

“Dammit, woman! I’m trying to compliment and comfort you, and court you properly, and you complain about my hair. Here! Have it! I’ll shake all the water on you!” he growled, shaking his head against hers.

“No, Dai-chan!”

“The next time I take a bath, I’ll come out in my full panther form and run to you, shaking all the water on you! I’ll pat your face with wet paws! All four of them!” Aomine threatened the shrieking Satsuki, who tried to push Aomine away.

“No!”

Accompanied with chuckles and a loud cry, Aomine threw Satsuki on the sofa on her back, still playfully cursing her between the nuzzles. He pinned her laughing frame against the sofa’s soft surface with his upper body, easily overpowering her. She kept laughing, defending herself helplessly against his furious nuzzles on her face, neck, collar. After a good laugh, Aomine lifted his head up, grinning.

“There. Got you laughing.”

“Dai-chan…” Satsuki whispered, her chest feeling warm and fuzzy.

He rested his head against her chest, murmuring.

“You worry for nothing, Satsuki. It will be fine. All of it. I promise I’ll step up my courting so that when we leave to the resort, our bond will be strong.”

Satsuki hummed, arms around him.

“Satsuki…” Aomine began, his voice thin. “Could you run your hand on my back?”

“Like, pet you?” Satsuki peered down into Aomine’s face. He had closed his eyes. “Sure. Like this?”

She drew a long line softly over his shoulder blades.

“Hmm, just like that,” he replied with a pleased murmur.

“You really are a big cat,” Satsuki teased Aomine and he snorted but said nothing.

* * *

Aomine did what he had promised from the next day onwards. His earlier light touches started to linger longer and connect to Satsuki’s body more often. He scooped her under his arm more often, offered to walk hand in hand with her – even in public, all to Satsuki’s shock and embarrassment – and Satsuki was sure she heard him growling at a guy who had had his eyes glued too long on Satsuki’s behind. He snuggled close to her whenever possible, wrapping Satsuki into his arms with long, soft hums. Rubbed her shoulders, let her lay on top of him when they watched movies and took her out to proper dates – again to Satsuki’s surprise. Satsuki enjoyed their head rubs the best, the famous feline behavior, but she also learned to be a fan of Dai-chan’s hands kneading her breasts under her shirt, his breath hot and shallow on her ear. His hands were big enough to fondle her generous bosom just the right way, and her restrained tiny sighs and moans were just as cute and exciting as Aomine had expected.

The first time Satsuki had said that he could now fondle her breasts, not just ogle them, Aomine was sure he had heard her wrong, but when she stood in front of him, lifting the hem of her shirt up revealing her lingerie covered mountains of paradise, Aomine needed no second command. His hands were immediately on her, eyes sparkling with excitement – so much that it had earned small scolding gasp “Dai-chan!” from Satsuki. But he didn’t listen. Only grinned, admiring her curves through the fabric, running his thumbs over her nipples. He stopped only when Satsuki wished so, after a throughout adventure over her bosom; both of them panting softly but not going any further with their arousals.

From that first erotic exploration onward, their gap from friendship to first heat partners narrowed. The day after Aomine had gotten his hands finally on Satsuki’s bosom, albeit through fabric, Satsuki surprised Aomine with a bold kiss. Walked to him when he was lolling on a couch, his hands busy with his phone, took a hold of his face and smacked her lips on his. His muffled surprised gasp soon turned into an approving hum when Satsuki tilted her head and brushed her tongue along his parted lips, before dipping deeper into his mouth. She looked proud of herself when their lips finally parted, after an intense kiss, and Aomine was all but flushed, his lips moist from the kiss and eyes sultry. When he demanded to know what that was, Satsuki simply answered that she wanted attention and didn’t like to lose to Aomine’s phone. After that – even when Satsuki had meant it as a joke – Aomine paid more attention to her and into his courting. It included lots of kisses and pecks, hugs and cuddles, and lots of silly plays and games to counterbalance the heated body exploring included in the courting rituals.

When the time to leave to the initiation resort arrived, Satsuki felt herself more content with Aomine than those three weeks ago. She looked forward to their initiation and judging from the smile on her Dai-chan’s face when they stood hand in hand, he looked forward to the upcoming week with her with a matching enthusiasm. 

* * *

The resort was even more breathtaking at evening than the pamphlet had promised with its photos. Satsuki’s eyes sparkled at the tiny lanterns on the front pathway, which led to a very traditional looking ryokan complex. Aomine seemed most interested if their meals tasted as good as they looked. The reception checked their information and their health checkup results at the counter before they were escorted to their own room. It had both a regular bathroom with a bathtub and a small indoor onsen, which delighted Satsuki to no end.

Thought the bullet proof glasses in the sliding doors reminded them both why they were here.

“Here’s the initiation room,” the gently smiling young woman told them, guiding them to look into a next room. While it lacked a window like all resort initiation rooms, it was cozy, reminiscent of a nice hotel bedroom with a soft looking bed, a wooden classic nightstand and a wardrobe reaching from the floor up to ceiling. “When you are ready, please let the reception know and we’ll bring you the ritual medication and lock the room for you. The reception is ready for you 24h a day, so any time you want to proceed, just let us know. We’re happy to help. Here’s an emergency button, would anything happen, and with this phone you can call to the reception at any time of the day or night. Just lift the phone off from the wall and it will automatically connect to us.”

Satsuki listened the woman, following her explanation of each presented item carefully, memorizing everything.

“Our initiation rooms and furniture are proofed for all possible scenarios, but we kindly ask you to call us would you need some sedative. Would you break items or furniture while staying here, or cause other damage, you will be billed for the damage before your leave. Our health care is open 24h, which you will also reach from the reception, and naturally all of our guests insured for possible accident and injuries during their stay here.”

The woman stopped her talking and waited for Satsuki or Aomine to react. Satsuki nodded with a hum and with that, the woman smiled widely and continued:

“Here’s a separate small bathroom would you need it. Please use the lounge area’s bathroom outside the initiation. From here, you can adjust the light for your liking. The light scale goes from nighttime to a bright day light. If you are planning to stay longer in the initiation room, let us know and we’ll deliver your meals here. Moving around in a wereanimal state is forbidden throughout the whole facility, except for your initiation room. Half-altered state is accepted but we recommend all our guests to stay in their human form.”

Then the woman moved swiftly next to the bed, pulling the drawer open and gestured the initiation couple to see its content.

“Here we have everything you need. If you require any extra devices or toys, you can get them from the reception.”

Satsuki stared eye to eye the drawn raccoon on the condom package, feeling herself slightly nervous all of the sudden. Wait, did she just say extra toys?

The woman proceeded to speak a little more, telling them about the meals, entertainment, time of quietness for each night and other important things. When she finally left the room, Aomine sighed heavily.

“Damn, she spoke so much! I don’t think I listened to half of her ranting.”

“I knew you would say that.” Satsuki replied, going through the pamphlet they had gotten from the front desk. “It’s all listed here, but I guess they have to tell it all face to face for such a fancy place. It’s good their health care is open around the clock, though I think we won’t need it.” She stopped, lifting her chin up to peer at Aomine. “Will we?”

“Hmph, I told you; accidents are possible, but I think we’ll be fine,” Aomine shrugged casually. “Unless you were planning on sharpening your canines on me,” he added.

“I hope I won’t.” Satsuki frowned, pressing the pamphlet tightly against her chest.

“Ah, don’t worry about that,” Aomine ruffled her hair, getting an annoyed yelp from Satsuki. He ignored it, shoving his hands down his jacket’s pockets. “Come on. Let’s go see the city a bit from this part of Tokyo. I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“But we can get a free lunch here,” Satsuki reminded him, following Aomine to the hallway and locking the door behind her.

“That will be served, what, in an hour or so. You know I don’t like hurrying.”

“Hm, for one of the fastest basketball players in all of Japan, you sure are very, very slow outside the court…” Satsuki mulled. Her eyes caught a young female couple walking towards them. Their eyes landed on Aomine and Satsuki couldn’t miss the way they looked at him: admiring, fangirling even. Did they know who Aomine was?

They passed them, eyes on Aomine and when they were behind them, the young women giggled, whispering to each other about Aomine’s handsome looks. Satsuki pouted at the rudeness of the women. Dai-chan wasn’t some kind of a trophy! She snaked her arms around Aomine’s crook of his arm. He took a curious look at her.

“Don’t mind them,” he chuckled at Satsuki’s pouting expression, walking them out from the resort’s front door. “They had good racks but not as good as yours.”

“Geez, Dai-chan!”

“Ramen or monjayaki?” Aomine had already changed the subject to their dinner.

“Ramen,” Satsuki didn’t have to think twice. She knew ramen was Dai-chan’s favorite and nothing felt better than having a big bowl of good ramen after a long day.

Aomine took his phone from his jeans’ back pocket with his free hand, letting Satsuki keep her hold on his other arm.

“Great. Let’s see where they sell ramen here…”

* * *

“Satsuki, let’s go the initiation through tomorrow.”

Satsuki’s head peeked up from underneath her duvet.

“I mean, if we handle it now, we can rest the rest of the week and do whatever we want,” Aomine continued, his hands waving in front of him like grasping all the fun things awaiting.

“…I was hoping you to be a bit more romantic about it,” Satsuki muttered.

“Huh?! Haven’t I done enough for the last three weeks? I bought you ramen today, too!”

Satsuki chuckled.

“Dai-chan still needs to learn the ways into a woman’s heart,” she teased him, creeping closer to his side with her duvet. She threw half of her duvet over Aomine despite his protest of already having a duvet of his own and snuggled her way under Aomine’s arm.

“Ask me again,” she requested with a tender voice after she had nestled under his care, pressing her cheek tighter against Aomine’s chest.

“Will you go the initiation through with me tomorrow so that we can have rest of the trip for whatever we want?” Aomine muttered softly down to her.

Satsuki nodded with a hum, hugging him tighter with closed eyes, her cheeks pink from the thought of tomorrow.

“Yes, Dai-chan.”

* * *

Satsuki could feel another heavy rush of hotness rising up to her face and chest. It forced her to fan herself with the collar of her top.

“Dai-chan, it’s really hot. Is it supposed to be hot like this?” she scoffed, skin shimmering under the tender lights the receptionist’s man had set for them before heading out and locking them into the initiation room.

Aomine lolled on his side on the wide bed leaning against his arm, wearing his favorite jeans only. He inspected Satsuki from head to toe.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re not feeling anything?” she asked, fanning herself more furiously. “Geez if this continues, I’ll have to take a shower! I’m so dirty!”

“Aren’t you women used to hormonal changes?” Aomine offered nonchalantly, clearly not worried over Satsuki’s heavy sweating, which glued her loose strands against her face.

“The initiation drink should boost the hormones and help to rise the natural sex drive in order for us to reach the heat in unison for the initiation, but I didn’t sign up for sweating like a pig!” Satsuki whined, frustrated. “Ah, damn! I’ll hit the shower! I feel horribly ugly if I’m like this.”

She was gone to the bathroom before Aomine could suggest that he could join her. He sighed, dropping down on his back and spreading his arms to his side. He heard the shower turning on and Satsuki speaking to herself with an angry tone. It amused him.

Satsuki. How long it had been that he had admired her, drinking every sight of her like it was his last time of seeing her? When had it even started the first time? Maybe it was when he was six and Satsuki punched one of the guys who was making fun of him crying over the lost basketball match. Maybe it was when he was ten and Satsuki ran to him to show her newest bunny plushie she had named Dai-kun because it was blue like Dai-chan’s hair and eyes. Maybe it was when Satsuki followed him into the same high school over Tetsu. He really couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment but Aomine was really relieved and grateful that he was there now, ready to awake the beast within himself with the aid of Satsuki – and helping her to awake her beast at the same time. He could already smell her; her natural scent felt stronger in his nose. While the hormonal supplement drink meant for werepeople to aid with the coordinated heat wasn’t giving him as strong symptoms as it was to Satsuki, it was already working. Not only did Aomine smell things better, he heard them better, too. He could hear the shower like he was under it himself with Satsuki. He could hear the small barely audible hum the air ventilation in the room made. He could hear how one of the ceiling lights looking like a star made a barely audible high-pitched noise somewhere. He could smell some nice aroma coming from somewhere, clearly meant to also set up the mood; aroma oil, perhaps? Whatever it was, it smelled as good as Satsuki. 

Aomine arched his back with a long, long stretch. He shook the itchiness out of his head, popping out his panther ears and switching his hearing to them. Satsuki was drying herself up, which surprised Aomine; she was unusually fast with the shower. He propped himself up on his elbows, turning his head towards the bathroom door. Was something wrong? There was an audible moan from the other side of the door. Hastily Aomine jumped to sit up, ready to bounce to Satsuki but she emerged out from the bath before that, changed into a pink top and panties. A pair of ocelot ears stood up from the middle of the wild mane, accompanied with a tail hanging low behind Satsuki. Her face was more flushed than before the shower. Aomine jolted.

“Uh, looks like the drink is kicking in,” he offered with a slightly concerned look.

That was the only thing Aomine managed to utter. In a second, Satsuki let out a long growl and bounced on the bed, pinning Aomine against the mattress and between her thighs. She hissed, eyes flaring.

“Hey, hey, Satsuki!” Aomine’s eyes widened when she bared her fangs with a growl at him, a bit too close to his neck. He reached his hands slowly to her upper arms, caressing. “Woah! Calm down, calm down. It’s me here. All’s well. Relax.”

Satsuki’s eyes were seeing something Aomine didn’t. She looked past him, tail whipping angrily against his lower legs. Aomine swallowed, worried.

“Satsuki, you promised you wouldn’t bite me,” he began, trying to lighten his own worry with a chuckle. “Come on. You wouldn’t lie to me.” He gently took a hold of Satsuki’s growling face, ignoring her eyes fixating now on his face and the way she curled her lip at him. Slowly, Satsuki was enveloped in Aomine’s arms with soft shushes. He guided her head to his chest, petting her hair slowly.

“Take a deep breath, Satsuki. Inhale deeply,” Aomine spoke to Satsuki, nuzzling his head against hers. “It’s me.”

He heard and sensed Satsuki heave.

“..Da—Dai-chan?”

Her voice was confused. Aomine wrapped her tighter into his arms, pressing her against his naked upper body.

“Smelled me? Good.”

“Uh.. What..?” Satsuki head rose up to look at Aomine, eyes blinking. He frowned.

“You promised you wouldn’t bite me,” he mumbled, planting a kiss on Satsuki’s moist forehead. She gasped.

“Oh no, Dai-chan! Did I---?!”

“No, nothing happened. The beast came up a bit too strong with some growling but all’s good. Relax. We’re not in a hurry.”

“I guess I’m a bit nervous after all,” she admitted, turning her eyes away from Aomine.

“Then we’ll lay down like this as long as you feel more comfortable,” Aomine simply replied, nuzzling his head against hers once more. Then he let his head fall back on his pillow, eyes closing. “Did you notice my ears?”

Satsuki’s attention turned back to Aomine. A small, delighted squeal left her lips. She dragged her body higher along Aomine’s to reach his ears.

“Aaw, I love Dai-chan’s ears,” she chirped, rubbing the soft panther ears between her fingers. Aomine let out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes.

It was a good thing he could distract Satsuki as much as possible. Get her to relax and endure the effects of the supplement better. Aomine himself could feel how the initiation drink was starting to make its warm turns inside him. He couldn’t help a low rumble from his chest when Satsuki’s fingers caressing his ears just felt heavenly.

“Aaw, Dai-chan is purring.”

“No.”

“I heard it.”

“It was only a hum,” he stayed his ground. Satsuki didn’t buy it, judging from her chuckle as she continued rubbing his ears. Aomine listened how her heartbeat calmed down, how her tail became calmer over his legs. He smelled her anxiety disappearing the longer they laid on top of one another without words. Every now and then he let a soft rumble out to Satsuki, to signal that first of all, he wasn’t asleep and second, that all was well. He would wait as long as needed.

Aomine hadn’t paid attention for how long Satsuki had been playing with his ears, but his closed eyes shot open when Satsuki’s warm lips pressed on his, taking him by surprise. Her kiss was longer than he anticipated and Aomine’s eyes fell closed again, chin rising higher to meet her mouth. She licked his tongue, humming back against him. Something in Aomine’s chest dashed.

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki whispered against his lips, her breath ghosting over his mouth, making him ache. “I’m alright now.”

His spine jolted from the sexy tone her voice suddenly carried. He grinned.

“Oh?” Aomine asked, his grin mischievous. “Ready to let me finish my courting?” he asked, letting his hands travel boldly along Satsuki’s body on her ass, squeezing her cheeks firmly.

Satsuki chuckled; her eyes dreamy. Her hands traveled from Aomine’s ears down to his chest.

“Dai-chan smells so nice I can’t help it,” she sighed, reaching to capture his lips again. He had no need to protest that. Her hair fell softly on his flushed face. Aomine couldn’t help his hands which caressed Satsuki’s butt widely, squeezing, groping. She hummed cutely into his mouth, causing his tail to whip from excitement. He had heard Satsuki’s moans and gasps before but this was different. He wanted to hear how she sounded when the was on the brink of losing it, getting herself completely swallowed by Aomine. With a giggle to Aomine’s small growl, which turned to a hiss when Satsuki’s lips sucked his neck just under the jawline, Aomine let Satsuki continue the have the control. He had no issues with letting Satsuki take the lead, no matter how much his groin already ached. She had always been the boss of the two of them anyway. He had finished his courting. It was only fair if the balance tipped to Satsuki now.

She seemed to take her lead well, almost naturally. Aomine hissed again, groaning slightly when Satsuki hit the sweet spot on his neck. Of course, she would have studied him and somehow managed to pinpoint his weak spots. She nibbled him with her fangs gently.

“Dai-chan is making such cute noises,” she giggled into his skin, earning a disapproving growl.

“I’m not cute.”

“Dai-chan is the cutest!” Satsuki ignored him happily and suddenly, sinking her teeth into Aomine a bit harder on his neck. He drew in a deep inhale, lips parting. He liked that.

“Damn, Satsuki, you promised you wouldn’t bite me,” Aomine managed to say before Satsuki drew another groan out from him with her lips.

“Your heart is telling me that you liked it,” Satsuki impishly defended herself, her hands still on Aomine’s chest. “So is that reaction and this here doesn’t lie.” She rolled her hips slightly downwards, running over Aomine’s erection. He hissed between his fangs.

“You cursed woman,” he breathed, squeezing her buttocks tighter. “And you were nervous? You’re making me nervous.”

“Less talk, more action,” Satsuki simply replied. Aomine had to laugh at that. His eyes shot open.

“That can be done,” Aomine said, getting up to sit, pushing Satsuki down to his lap. He kissed her, letting his tongue travel inside her warm mouth boldly. With a one shift movement, he had changed their positions. His upper body pressed Satsuki deeper into the mattress, face close to hers.

“If I go too fast, tell me,” he said tenderly. Satsuki nodded with a small hum and he reached to kiss her eyelids, forehead, cheeks, stopping to linger on her lips before continuing the trail of his gentle kisses to her jawline, to her ear shell, gently nibbling her earlobe for a hitched small gasp. When Aomine’s lips found the crook of Satsuki’s neck, her arms around his shoulders rose higher to his neck with a little arch of her body. Carefully and with utmost care, Aomine paid attention to all the sensitive spots on her neck which made Satsuki arch and utter moans. He replied to her with a rumble from his chest, kissing his way down to her collar. His hand found its way to Satsuki’s voluptuous breast, kneading. Satsuki fidgeted a bit under Aomine and he rose up to his knees, boggled.

“This is too much,” Satsuki muttered with a red face, getting out from her pink top. Aomine’s eyes sparkled when she tossed the fabric on the floor.

“Yeah, show me the goodies,” he grinned almost victoriously, eyes flaring when Satsuki settled back down; his gaze following every single movement her breasts made. Of course, Satsuki noticed it. Her finger ran from Aomine’s lower lip to his chin.

“Show me what you can do with these goodies when there’s no bra or top,” her fingertips ghosted over Aomine’s skin down to his chest and stomach, annoyingly disappearing just before the waistband of his boxers.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he grinned from ear to ear, bending down to capture one of Satsuki’s soft breasts into his mouth while the other one got the attention of his wide palm. His tongue lapped and circled over Satsuki’s nipple, her hand caressing Aomine’s blue hair between his black ears. He kept listening how Satsuki’s breathing got heavier the longer he loved her bosom, his cheeks red from the excitement and joy.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” he muttered to Satsuki when he switched his attention to her other boob, sucking her pale skin. She giggled, amused.

“Somehow Dai-chan dreaming of big boobs doesn’t surprise me.”

“Trust me. Between Mai-chan and you, I have dreamed of your boobs the most.”

Satsuki blushed bashfully.

“Dai-chan, that’s lewd!”

“But I am,” Aomine purred.

Another giggle. Aomine laughed at her, happy that Satsuki’s nervousness was gone and the medicine seemed to make her just hotter than usual now. He peered up to her face while having her breast in his mouth. She flushed visibly a few more shades redder but didn’t tear her eyes away from Aomine. His groin jolted. She was so sexy. So hot. Her boobs where the best in the whole world and right now, Aomine was the only man allowed to caress them.

Leaving one of his hands to knead Satsuki’s breast he would never get tired of, Aomine started to kiss his way down on Satsuki’s body. He stopped over her stomach, planting sweet kisses all over her while his other hand caressed its way to Satsuki’s thigh. She spread her legs slightly, all to Aomine’s delight, but to make sure he lifted his head up to look at Satsuki.

“It’s okay, go on,” Satsuki said before Aomine got to ask anything.

He smirked with the corner of his mouth, taking a deep inhale of her sweet scent. His hand traveled from Satsuki’s thigh to brush over her crotch. She sighed with a slight moan. Aomine adjusted his body better, rising higher up to kiss Satsuki’s flushed face, his hand sliding under the waistband of her cotton panties. They both groaned in the unison when Aomine’s finger slid between her folds, rubbing.

“You’re really wet, Satsuki,” Aomine said, resting his forehead on Satsuki’s temple, watching his own hand working between Satsuki’s legs. She whined.

“Don’t say things like that, it’s embarrassing.”

“Sexy, that’s what this is,” Aomine exhaled. “So hot.”

He added more pressure to his caresses, settling to circle on Satsuki’s clitoris. She threw her hand around Aomine’s neck, tugging his hair while whimpering.

Those were exactly the sounds Aomine had dreamed of hearing. He couldn’t help his own breath becoming ragged the longer he fingered Satsuki and listened to her whimpers, pleas, gasps and soft calls of his name right beside his sensitive ears. She smelled all the way to his nostril already and when she spread her legs more for Aomine to touch her, he was sure he’d go insane with desire.

“Ah, Dai-chan…”

There. There it was again. Her cute plea. It drove him mad. Aomine growled, and with a one movement, yanked Satsuki’s panties off. They ripped in three pieces with the strength of the panther within, all to Satsuki’s dismay.

“Dai-chan?! My panties!”

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he croaked huskily, heading between her legs with parted lips. Satsuki’s legs tensed but when Aomine’s tongue pressed on her sex, running along with a wide, slow lick, her legs gave in with a shiver, her head rolling backwards. Her hands took a hold of Aomine’s hair, fingering and clawing him softly as he licked Satsuki.

Satsuki closed her eyes, overwhelmed with all the wonderful sensations and feelings Aomine was giving her today. She could feel how the initiation drink’s angry burst was turning more and more into increasing wetness and lust in her crotch by every passing minute with Aomine. She spread her legs even wider, playing with Aomine’s hair. He used his tongue like he’d always known how to get down on girls; he must have learned that from watching porn, Satsuki thought. Aomine’s tongue was warm and wet and demanding on her. Satsuki squirmed, moaning, fingers curling into a fist in Aomine’s hair. He growled again, his voice vibrating against her clitoris. Satsuki was sure she would die. Or that she was dying. His name escaped from her lips again in a shivering whimper.

“Hmm?” Aomine reacted, lifting his eyes to see if Satsuki needed anything.

“Don’t stop,” Satsuki swallowed, her chest heaving. The heat was rising more rapidly than she had anticipated. She needed to come.

Aomine got up from Satsuki, despite her protests.

“I want to watch you to come,” he murmured int Satsuki’s ear, his hot breath rushing over her moist skin. His hand was over her again, traveling with demanding strokes between her folds. She bit her lips and shut her eyes tight but couldn’t stop a long moan from emerging when Aomine bit and licked her ear. He smelled amazing. Salty and musky and the way he accompanied his licks, bites and nibbles on her ear and jawline with husky groans turned Satsuki on only more. His finger stopped on her wet clitoris, pressing and circling and brushing rapidly, his breathing now ragged and excited as his eyes fixated on Satsuki. She could feel the warm pooling down to her lower stomach, pulling her with it. Deeper and deeper, together with the rhythm of Aomine’s unforgiving finger. Her legs started to tremble, her breath hitching. Aomine murmured something with an approving tone into her ear but Satsuki was too deep in her own experience to make out the words, panting heavily. She took a hold of Aomine’s arm with her free hand closest to him, digging fingers into his dark skin, gasping for air and begging Aomine not to stop. She was so close. She could feel it; the familiar sensation of an upcoming orgasm, but this release, it already felt different with Dai-chan. The thought that it was her Dai-chan fingering her with the same fingers he had been holding her hands, playing all the matches and pulled her closer to him into hugs was what pushed Satsuki over the edge. She came, helplessly, completely under the mercy of Aomine, crying his name in multiple gasps, trembling from head to toe. Aomine hastening his strokes only made Satsuki’s orgasms stronger – so strong that when she finally returned back from the arched, tensed state and slumped against the mattress, she could feel her eyes filling with tears.

“Oh? Satsuki?” Aomine was there immediately, holding her face tenderly and inspecting her with a concerned frown. Satsuki chuckled, wiping her eyes hastily.

“It’s okay...” she panted, her arm over her eyes. “…Give me a second…”

Aomine petted her hair gently, waiting for her to regain herself. After a few deep breaths, Satsuki lifted her arm off from her eyes and smiled at Aomine.

“That was so good. We need to do that again.”

“Anytime,” he grinned, sealing the promise with a kiss. It turned into a deeper one and Satsuki could smell just how aroused he was – and also feel him when Aomine crawled on top of her, pressing his body against hers. His erection was solid and strong, digging into Satsuki’s thigh. She gasped.

“Dai-chan, the condom!” she gestured at the nightstand and Aomine was already reaching out, rummaging though it with his hand. He found what he was looking for and pulled out also a bottle of lubrication. They both looked at the bottle and then each other, and with united hum, decided to use it. As Aomine pulled his boxers off and settled the condom in its place along his shaft, Satsuki realized something:

Perhaps it had not been the best idea to let go of the furious desire with an orgasm. Maybe it would have helped her to beg Dai-chan to bury himself into her with hilt deep in the heat of the moment but now, she was too conscious, too logical. She could feel her nervousness starting to rise its head, especially when she saw just how well-endowed Aomine was with his physique.

“Dai-chan, please be gentle,” Satsuki managed to utter when Aomine coated himself with the lubrication. He wiped his palm on the bedsheet.

“Sure. You decide the pace,” he promised with a tender voice, settling himself between Satsuki’s legs. Aomine pulled them apart gently from the knees, placing the tip of his dick at Satsuki’s hot entrance. “It’s my first time, too, you know,” Aomine added bashfully, cheeks completely red. Satsuki admired the fact that he was able to keep their eye-contact while saying that. She offered him a nod.

Aomine pushed his tip inside Satsuki slowly, both of them letting out a pleased moan for the shared sensation. When Satsuki tensed, Aomine pulled back and slowly pushed in again. Again and again, slowly, with no hurry. Judging from how hot his skin was and how strongly he smelled, Satsuki knew he was really holding himself back for her. She felt herself suddenly very loved and cared for. She urged Aomine to come closer, telling him it would be okay to go further in. He did as she wished, pushing deeper in. Satsuki threw her arms around Aomine’s neck when he got properly inside her, filling her completely. Aomine shivered in Satsuki’s hold, his heavy panting running hotly over Satsuki’s skin. His narrow hips jerked, pumping him in and out of Satsuki. She admired how beautiful he looked with his tightly shut eyes and parted lips as he arched his upper body backwards, leaning against his well sculpted arms. Satsuki could feel herself getting excited again, her body feeling more sensitive after the orgasm than before it. Aomine felt so good inside of her, fitting her perfectly. His skin was sweaty and hot under her touch and his groans and lustful moans were like music to Satsuki’s ears. The longer his hips and balls slapped against her, the louder and more vocal Aomine became. His head dropped down, accompanied with ragged gaps and swallowed breaths.

“Ah, fuck, Satsuki!” he cursed huskily between his desperate groans, brows knit together. His head threw backwards, voice turning louder. “I’m so close, ah…!”

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki purred, raking her nails along his shoulders and arms. That set Aomine off, his body convulsing as he came with a loud cry, like letting everyone know who was the real male here. He rode his orgasms with tremors, his arms shaking under Satsuki’s palms. As violently as the orgasm had taken Aomine, it also let him go; his body went limp and he dropped down on Satsuki’s bosom, covered in sweat. He swallowed.

“Good boy, Dai-chan,” Satsuki teased him with a chuckle, petting Aomine’s head. His tail whipped annoyed.

“Not good. I’m the best boy,” he muttered, pulling himself out and settling back to rest on Satsuki.

“I think that’s for me to decide,” she continued. Aomine’s head rose up and he blinked.

“…Was I good?” he inquired, all in such seriousness Satsuki couldn’t help her laughter. She kissed his silly face.

“We both came so I guess that is good, but whether you are good or not, I think I need to run a few more tests with you,” Satsuki smirked. Aomine was visibly delighted by her suggestion.

“We have a full week ahead and then some more at home,” he kissed her back. Satsuki’s nose wrinkled playfully.

“No way! I thought you wanted to rest.”

“And do whatever we want,” Aomine reminded Satsuki. They chuckled in unison.

“Now, can you please get off of me? You are heavy and all sweaty,” Satsuki patted Aomine’s butt.

“I think I’ll stay here,” he refused, closing his eyes and ignoring Satsuki’s protest.

* * *

The next day after the initiation started with a celebrational cake from the resort and a blow job to Aomine. He leaned against their lounge room’s wall, trying to keep his voice down not to let their neighbors or people walking in the hallway to hear them while Satsuki’s head popped up and down along his hard dick. Her hand was wrapped around the base of his dick, peeking from his jeans, following the rhythm of her mouth. Aomine had never felt so weak from his knees for simply standing up as he was feeling now. The idea had been Satsuki’s – of course, she was looking for ways to torment him and get him vocal and flustered now when they had properly started their sex holiday, Aomine just knew this – but damn, Satsuki was a lot bolder than Aomine had ever dreamed of.

Of course, he had dreamed of getting sucked completely dry and weak by Satsuki, upset with the thought that if Tetsu returned her feelings, it would be Tetsu who was getting sucked. But, here Aomine was, victorious and completely at Satsuki’s mercy. Where had she even learned these skills? She wouldn’t have watched porn, would she?

“Ah, there. Under the tip,” Aomine guided her tongue. Satsuki hummed, her voice’s vibration traveling along Aomine’s length.

He sighed, letting his head fall against the wall. His hand rose to play with Satsuki’s pink hair, Adam’s apple bobbing whenever he licked his dried lips and swallowed his throat moist again. Aomine didn’t last long with his glory but came shuddering in Satsuki’s mouth, his legs and hips trembling.

After the cake and some breakfast they hit the shower together, which led to heavy petting under the water, followed by a stumbling trip into the initiation room – both of them soaked wet and naked – and to Aomine mounting Satsuki from behind, pulling every now and then her ocelot tail which had popped out in the shower. He held her steady, groping and fondling her boobs, his chest glued against Satsuki’s back. Often his sharp teeth sank to Satsuki’s shoulder and neck with growls, staying there as he thrusted into her in an arisen heat. She kept her head down and masturbated herself to come almost in unison with Aomine. She admired that he was able to come so much again right after the blowjob. After that, they took a shower again and went to nap in their lounge, sleeping long till afternoon.

The effect of the initiation medicine and the heat it awoke in them started to die at the evening of the day. Satsuki could tell that Aomine’s palms were still hotter than they should have been when he agreed to hold her hand while the little evening walk to a nearby supermarket for some ice-cream. She could tell her heart was beating a lot faster, too.

But, when the warmth of his palms and the racing of her heart didn’t disappear completely by the 4th day of their holiday, Satsuki found herself in their traditional Japanese bath looking at her reflection from the mirror. Aomine in the bath tube next to him opened his closed eyes curiously.

“Aren’t you coming in?”

Satsuki hummed, getting up from her washing stool and dipped into the warm water. It was a bit too hot for the first contact, but she enjoyed it nevertheless.

“Dai-chan,” she began, pulling her legs up to her chest. “The initiation drink isn’t affecting me anymore, but my heart still beats so furiously with you. I think… I think I’m in love with you, Dai-chan.”

She couldn’t look him into the eyes when she admitted that.

Aomine chuckled.

“Better me than Tetsu,” he said, rubbing Satsuki’s leg with his foot. “I feel the same.”

“Of course you love yourself, Dai-chan,” Satsuki played. She wanted to see how Aomine’s expression changed to annoyed in a second.

“Stupid, I meant you!” he huffed.

“I know,” she smiled, caressing his leg next to hers. “I just wanted to hear it from you. So that this isn’t just a heat vacation but something more.”

“…I love you, Satsuki.”

It came out with a short embarrassed hesitance, as Aomine had never been the one who spoke about his emotions – and that nearly destroyed them when they were teenagers and Aomine fell into his personal dark pit – but the way he said those words was sincere. Satsuki smiled, beaming.

“I guess your mom will cry again when we get back home and let her know that we’re a couple,” she looked at Dai-chan – her Dai-chan – softly.

“She’ll cry us a river,” Aomine agreed, his huge smile matching Satsuki’s growing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please head to read [Feral Aomine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178876/chapters/66383287) which continues this story/setting.


End file.
